The Split
by Bandgeek252
Summary: Hermione, in her seventh year, wants to do really well so she tries to work on a potion while Professor Snape is away working for the Order, but the potion ends up splitting her into two different people. This fic is for fun. Sirius and Albus are alive
1. Chapter 1

**The Split **by Bandgeek252

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. This is to be used for entertainment purposes only. Not making any money off this... this goes for the entire fic!

Synopsis: Hermione, in her seventh year, wants to do really well so she tries to work on a potion while Professor Snape is away working for the Order, but the potion ends up splitting her into two different people. This fic is for fun. A serious piece of work, this is not. Drama is for the theater.

**Ron**

Hermione was always a studious one. Extra credit, extensive studying, and high marks was what she strove for, but on the day before the school broke for the holidays she did something rather stupid. She played around with potions.

The crisp December air sparked with holiday cheer as the Weasleys Ron and Ginny along with their friends Harry and Hermione were preparing for a trip back to Headquarters also known as 12 Grimmauld Place. Their seventh year and Ginny's sixth was off to good start. Hermione had finally gotten some acceptance from Professor Snape after years of pleading to begin special projects in Potions and she was supposed to start sometime after Christmas, but being the bright over-achiever that she is wanted to start early.

_If I could only get this splitting potion done before the Christmas holidays and then Professor Snape will be sure to be impressed with my ambition and knowledge. _Hermione thought as she finished adding the last bits of ingredients to the potion. _Just some more boomslang_ _and it should be perfect_. The potion bubbled and turned the correct shade of purple. Satisfied with the results Hermione turned her back to still bubbling brew when she heard it crackle. Nervously she turned around to witness the cauldron burst as she became drenched in the purple potion. The explosion echoed through the stony dungeon.

"Damn!" Hermione said cradling her head that was starting to ache.

"You can say that again." a soft familiar voice spoke. Hermione turned to look to see who's voice that was when she saw herself staring right back at her. Then she preceded to faint.

"So what are you saying?," Harry asked Professor Dumbledore in a quiet voice trying to understand all that the professor had said.

"It means that Hermione is really both of them."

"Of course I am!" came a chorus from both bushy haired brunettes. Harry looked a bit pale at the thought.

"How is it possible?" Ron asked stunned.

"This splitting spell is supposed to split a person from a spell, but unfortunately it has split her personalities. One is one aspect of her studious personality and the other is the other side of personality, but both are Hermione Granger." Dumbledore smiled sweetly at the two Hermiones.

"Well we're going to need a different name for one of them. It would be too weird if we were to call both of them Hermione. I can't keep them straight. How about making them wear a colored wrist band." Ron said looking to Harry for help.

"Uh, okay. How about you," he pointed to one of the Hermiones, "be Hermione and wear a bright purple wrist band. And you," he turned the other, "be Mya and wear a bright red wrist band."

"Excellent Harry." Dumbledore proclaimed as he transfigured the appropriate wrist bands on each of the girls' wrists.

"I can totally live with red. It's very Gryffindor!" Mya exclaimed happily. While Hermione looked like she was going to be sick.

"I guess we can start to see the differences in their personalities." Ron snickered at Mya's giddiness. To this Hermione just glared at him while Mya winked. Mya let go of her wrist band and leaned towards Ron making his ears turn as red as his hair.

"Oh Ron, I am very..." she paused to breathe into his ear, "different." To this Ron shivered with excitement as Mya's lips came down hard on Ron. Hermione stood there abashed while Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Mya kissed him forcefully, but keeping her lips sealed. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist as she released him from under her spell.

"Blimey, Mya..." he was breathless. Harry had at that point reasserted his jaw and looked over at Hermione who was blushing so furiously from both anger and humiliation.

"How dare you? I mean me! How could you take that kiss away from me?" Hermione yelled at her other self.

"Well you certainly were in little hurry to see it happen. So I took advantage of it." Mya smirked at herself.

"That is true Hermione. How long have you liked Ron? And you never made a move on him." Harry spoke up only hoping to calm the situation down and return Hermione to the land of logic.

"That is besides the point. I... that was my first kiss and you took it!" she was screaming.

"Oh don't get so upset Hermione." Mya spat back. "I don't like him all that much. He was just my first."

"Your first?" Harry choked.

"First kiss and first crush. Get your head out of the gutter Potter." Mya smirked at her oldest friend. "I mean Ron you're nice and all. I enjoyed kissing you, but that's about it!" she said flatly.

Ron who had finally returned to Earth looked up at her shyly. "That's it?" he asked. "You kiss me and that's all you wanted?"

"Yep! I mean I would have kissed you years ago and gotten out of my system if Miss Goody Goody over there would have let her hair down at least once. Even with Viktor she still had a tight hold on me. Don't you do anything fun Hermione?" Mya asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione stood there beyond angry. She could feel her anger crackle and pop around her as Harry and Ron took an instinctive step back, but Mya stood firm.

"I have... fun!" Hermione spat her anger barely contained.

"Maybe we should separate them." Ron suggested.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "I want to know exactly what my hussy side is going to do. I don't to need to hear about it from Malfoy or Lavender!"

"Well you aren't going to have to worry about them for long. Christmas holidays are starting tomorrow so we'll be at Headquarters for the next two weeks. Hopefully this will be fixed by then. Didn't Dumbledore say that this should wear off in about that time. This should be interesting. I wonder what Sirius and Remus will say." Harry commented. Since Sirius had come back through the veil Remus had been at headquarters constantly. The entire Order with the exception of Professor Snape was happy to see Sirius return.

"Yeah hope it wears off before next term. That would suck... having two Hermiones in class." Ron chuckled at the thought of two bushy haired know-it-alls raising their hands up at the same time and answering the question in a chorus. To this Hermione simply glared Ron into silence before turning to Mya.

"Mya," she began as she tried to quell her anger, "Why don't we finish packing and duplicate our clothes. And under NO circumstances are you allowed to kiss Ron again." she said pointing a finger at herself. Mya merely smirked in reply, but under her breath she said, "I won't kiss _Ron_ again." And with that the two halves of Hermione Granger walked on to Gryffindor Tower to finish packing for the holidays. Internally she was thinking, "Doesn't mean I won't kiss someone else"

**AN: **So what do people think? I am working on another Severus and Hermione piece right now and this may be crazy for me to try to do two stories at once, but this is just too much fun to pass up. Check out my Mirror Series, "What the Mirror Saw". I finished the first story in the series and am currently working on the second.

This was taken from a French fanfiction. There was a picture on deviant art where Harry was split into two personalities. I thought it'd be cooler to do Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Split **by Bandgeek252

**Draco**

Waking up next to your other self is pretty awkward as Hermione found out the next morning. Before pulling herself out of her slumber she had realized her arm was around her other self snuggled together like two old lovers. She removed her arm quietly as she tried not to scream out the EWWW that was dying on her lips. Hermione went to shower up in the girls bathroom while the rest of her dorm slept.

The hot water felt wonderful letting the heat wash away all the madness that seemed to reign over her life since yesterday. _I guess this is what I get for trying to be an over-achiever. Oh God! Snape is going to kill me when he realizes I used the school labs without his permission. Forget Mya causing chaos, Snape is going to kill me before it becomes an issue. _

Suddenly she felt a small soft arm wrap around her waist as Hermione turned she saw a naked Mya cuddling up to her.

"Hey Hermione. I thought you could use some company after yesterday. With you being upset and all." Mya said with a bright smile on her face.

"How did you know I was upset?" She questioned herself.

"Um, I'm you. I may be a different aspect of your personality, but I'm still you. I know everything about you. And I do mean everything. Every crush, every embarrassing moment, everything!" Mya smirked in an almost Slytherin fashion.

"Could you please refrain from embarrassing ourselves. I mean once we are reunited I will still have to see Ron and I could just die after what you did to him yesterday."

"Why? In fact I probably did you a favor Hermione. You were never going to seriously date Ron. You're not in love with him and you know it! Come on I thought we were smart. We know that Ron would infuriate us to the Nth degree and we would have to torture and kill him which would sadly land us in Azkaban which would be not only be a crappy way to go, but would also be a perfectly horrid waste of our intelligence." Mya finished grabbing a bar of soap and began to lather herself vigorously. Hermione grabbed her shampoo trying to ignore the truth in her other self's words, but couldn't.

"You're right I don't love him, but he is my best friend besides Harry and did you ever think that it might be a bit awkward for him. What if he develops feelings over that kiss?" She asked.

Mya just smiled. "That's why I told him immediately that it wouldn't work. Not only that but I only kissed him on the lips closed mouth. If I was more attracted to him I would have taken it farther, but since I'm not that is all he got. And if he does then that doesn't mean I have to reciprocate. Besides I know who you really love!" Mya said with a waggle of her eyebrows. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes grew big. No one knew her secret. Well no one but herself.

"Please don't tell anyone! He doesn't look at me like that. I only have this one year to complete. If he knew... oh Gods it would be awful. He hates me!" Hermione pleaded with her other self.

"I promise not to tell him or any other person." Mya held up her hand in honest promise.

"Good! Now let's finish up and get going. I don't want to draw too much attention at breakfast." Hermione rinsed her hair while Mya appeared to be more interested in examining her own breasts. "Must you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well to be honest you have great breasts and you should show them off more often. You're 17 not 30 and even if you were 30 you should still show them off. The Gods granted you perky good sized breasts and you're wasting them away underneath all those robes."Mya exclaimed fondling her own breasts feeling their B cup size in her hands. To this Hermione could do nothing but blush.

"Have you looked outside recently. It's freezing cold out there. I don't want half my chest hanging out to be frozen to death. It's just not practical."

"That is where we differ Hermione. You're always practical while I am your more willful side. One you should let out more often." Mya smirked as she finished her own wash and walked into their dorm room to get dressed and prepare for the day. Hermione knew it was going to be a long one.

Sitting prettily on their shared bed the curtains were drawn to allow the duo an ounce of privacy as they quickly changed into similar jeans and jumper before putting on their robes over it before heading down to breakfast. Mya took a quick look to see if her reserved counterpart was looking and when the coast was clear she shortened the high neck line of the jump into a pretty v-neck that showed the upper curves of her breasts. She then shorten the jumper so it showed a casual amount of mid-drift. Mya took one last look in mirror before heading down the stairs thoroughly satisfied.

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs carefully checking to make sure that most of the Gryffindors were either still asleep or in the Great Hall eating breakfast. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was answer a bunch of questions about how this magical mishap could happen to one of the brightest in the school. When she noticed her other half walking down the stairs. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the sight of herself scandalously dressed showing off far too much skin.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned her other self in a harsh biting whisper. To this Mya just shrugged.

"What? Like anyone's going to notice. I will have my robes on while at school. No one will be able to see anything. Just this once Hermione, I'd like to show you what sexy would look like on you. Where is your inquisitive mind? This is an opportunity of a lifetime. To see yourself as others see you and to see what things lurk underneath our horrid hair besides our large brains." Mya skillfully argued. She knew exactly how to hit Hermione's soft spots, because she had the same.

"Oh alright," Hermione gave up. "Just keep your robe on." Mya just nodded and continued to head down to breakfast.

Avoiding all her Chatty Cathy roommates the two Hermiones made their way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. Most of the students they passed on the way down were shocked to say the least, but understanding Dumbledore's announcement last night at dinner knew it was magic gone wrong and would work itself out eventually. The crowd of students couldn't help but notice the two Hermiones walking into the Great Hall.

Right outside of the Great Hall a sea of whispers and hushed tones waved over the bushy haired duo. Hermione and Mya both held their heads up high as they headed for their usual spot at Gryffindor's table. Hermione could feel her cheeks start fluster under the scrutiny of her classmates while Mya relished it smiling warmly at everyone she passed by. All Hermione wanted to do was eat breakfast, grab her truck, and get on the train with as little notoriety as possible. Of course Mya would not let it go at that.

Mya started filling her plate with fruit and toast as she scanned the Great Hall. You could tell who going away and who was staying just by the looks on their faces. Hermione took a noticeable glance at the Professors table to see who was there. Hermione had been pleasantly pleased to see that Professor Snape was no where in sight. He had been absent for quite a few days. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. If Snape had been there she was sure he would give her enough detention that she would be still serving some as she graduated. While she had been given extra permission to work in the lab, she had not been given permission to work on that particular potion.

Meanwhile Mya was looking at another individual across the hall. She smiled sweetly and winked at a pair of cool gray eyes and sleek blond hair. At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was fairly depressed that he had to stay behind this year. Grumpy he just sat staring into the distance when he noticed a pair of honey brown eyes winking at him. He sat up a little straighter as he realized this girl was totally checking him out. Never to turn down an opportunity make eyes with a girl, Draco returned the wink with a sexy smirk and a waggle of the eyebrows.

Mya knew that Draco would recognize her soon enough so she made quick work of her plan. She continued to eat her breakfast unsuspecting to her tablemates, she licked her lips of the ripe red strawberry she had just taken a bite out of. Draco's eyes widened in amazement. This girl was acting incredibly sexy. She seductively wiped her mouth with her long index finger and put it painfully slowly into her mouth gliding it up and down enjoying the flavor. The cool and collected blond sat there feeling all the blood in his brain rush to his groin. While his other classmates were just finishing their breakfast he could hardly stand with the extremely large raging hard on he was now sporting, he just tried to non nonchalantly return to his breakfast.

Little did Malfoy know that Mya was hardly done yet. She picked up a banana off the fruit plate and began to open it pulling back each side to reveal the phallic instrument of Draco's undoing. His eyes were enraptured as he desired those pretty pink lips to wrapped around something else. Her lips moved up and down the banana for moment before she took a quick sharp bite out of it. Draco dropped a hand down to quickly adjust himself feeling quite aroused he didn't notice the girl next to his seductress until she shreiked.

"Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione practically screamed jumping to her feet.

"I'm just playing with the ferret. Geez," Mya scoffed jumping to her feet meeting Hermione's eyes. Draco's eyes went wide as he realized that his enchanting seductress was none other than Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger herself. It was then that he remembered what Dumbledore had said last night about Hermione having a double from a potions mix up. That was sure to make his godfather happy when he returned from whatever mission he was on for the Dark Lord.

"That's..." Hermione stopped to find the right words, but there was nothing she could say in front of her tablemates without causing a much bigger scene. "Can't you just behave?" she scolded. Harry and Ron finally decided to join the world sat down next Hermione's seat looking at to two arguing. Neither could tell what was going on, but they were pretty sure that Mya was winning. Mya seemed to have Hermione's ability to win every argument.

"Good morning Harry, Ron." Mya smiled sweetly as she continued her breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione," they both chimed in.

"That's Mya, I'm Hermione," Hermione stated crossly.

"Oh sorry Hermione." Harry apologized. "It's still a bit difficult to tell the difference when I can't see your bracelet."

"Please," Hermione continued with Mya, "just behave this holiday. Please," she pleaded with herself hoping there were a few sensibilities still within her.

"Oh come on. That was just a bit of harmless fun. He'll probably need to find some lotion real quick, but outside of that he's unharmed." Mya teased.

Harry and Ron were intrigued by what craziness Mya had gotten into. "What happened?" Ron asked curious.

"Nothing," Mya and Hermione said at the same time. The boys knew better than to argue so they returned to their breakfast.

"Oh come on," Mya whispered into Hermione's ear. "You've been dying to make the Ferret squirm since third year when you slapped him one. You can thank me for that one." Mya smirked at her graciously. Hermione simply rolled her eyes in response careful not to say anything too loud. The last thing she wanted was for the boys to see her making obscene gestures at the boy who has been the bane of their existence for their entire Hogwarts education.

Mya and Hermione finished with their meal heading out to gather their trunks. Hermione was determined to get her lascivious counterpart on the train to Headquarters before she caused anymore mayhem.

**AN: **Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! I am a Review Junkie. I love looking in my email to see what people have thought about my story. So review and keep reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**The Split** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 3- Severus and Ginny (Not together)

The train was crowded with the scores of children ready, quivering with excitement over the holiday season. Even the frost in the air couldn't hold those children down. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mya were excited over their last Christmas Holiday trip from Hogwarts. This would be the last time these friends would look forward to a Christmas holiday leaving Hogwarts only to return two weeks later. This time next year they would be well on their way to brilliant careers preferably in their own flats. As well Hermione sat in their compartment looking out at the snow covered branches hoping that by next year this whole embarrassing mess with her botched potion would be forgotten.

She closed her eyes for a moment and slipped quietly into the land of dreams.

_There she was standing on top of the Astronomy tower simply taking in the view. The glorious view! The sky line was painted pink, yellow, and orange as the sun was about to tip over the horizon and bath the castle in warm light. The wind was cool and nipped at her cheeks turning them a rosy red. She took a deep breath letting the chilled air seep into her lungs. It felt glorious. A moment of true peace. _

_Then a dark cloud loomed behind her covering the beautiful sunrise. She turned around to see herself in the arms of a dark cloud. She tried to call out to herself finding it odd that she was having an out of body experience. She didn't believe in that nonsense. As she was trying to gain her doppelganger's attention she felt a warm dark hand brush against her cheek. She was now in this dark man's strong embrace! Her mind was screaming at her to get away, but her body failed to move as she looked up at saw his dark black eyes drawing her near and she let the sunrise completely slip away._

"Hey there Hermione." Neville smiled bringing the bushy haired brunette's attention back inside. "It is Hermione, right?" he joked lightly as Hermione rolled her eyes and showed him her purple wrist band.

"Yes, it's me. Actually she is me too." she snapped pointed a glare at her counterpart.

"Yes," she said in a sing song voice, "But I'm more fun!" Mya was clearly having fun teasing her other self. Neville couldn't suppress a giggle to which was quieted quickly by the evil stare Hermione Purple Banded Granger was giving him.

"So Mya, what are your plans for the holiday?" Neville asked turning to the brighter Hermione.

"I'll be spending it with the Weasleys." She replied in a cheery voice. "I don't think Fussy Pants Me would let me out of her sight." She smiled at her counterpart.

"That is correct! You are too much trouble." Hermione sniffed trying to ignore how she was being poked fun at by _herself_.

"I'm just that brilliant." Mya smirked with a tease touching the corner of her lips. She knew exactly what buttons to push to irritate Hermione, because she was Hermione. And being the mischievous side of Hermione, couldn't resist an opportunity to pull a few fast ones on herself.

Hermione looked up at herself, eyes raging she called out to whatever deity might hear her plea and force Mya to go back in her, where she belonged. Since no deity was willing to listen to her plea she pulled out a book and try to ignore her more boisterous side.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to this holiday break. It'll be nice not to have to study for once." Mya giggled in a very un-Hermione-ish way.

"Oh you'll be studying the same as me." Hermione scolded herself. _This is beyond odd. I don't think anything in primary school or all my years at Hogwarts ever prepared me for this._

"But you're so much better at it then I am." she teased with a slight whine in her voice.

"Aren't you both of you smart?" Neville asked as Harry and Ron returned to the compartment arms loaded with candy.

"Oh Ron, Harry you're back!" Mya jumped up with excitement. "What did you bring me?" she smiled slyly at her boys.

"Uh, you want some chocolate Hermione?" Ron asked turning red.

"I'm Mya, remember?" she showed off her red wrist band and then smiled, "Now where's my chocolate?" she demanded.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to rot my teeth out." Hermione scolded her.

"Why not? Live a little. Your or I should say our teeth are perfectly fine." Mya tried to calm Hermione down. "If you must know _Mother_, I was planning on brushing right after." To this Hermione breathed easier.

"I don't want my teeth rot once we're back together."

Mya snorted popping a chocolate frog in her mouth, "You should have one, they are really good!" Mya offered Hermione one. She ignored the offering much to Mya's sadness.

"I know," she whispered. "they are my favorite." she sighed feeling awfully childish for fighting with herself. _I hope this mess will resolve itself and I don't have to go to Professor Snape for help. How embarrassing would that be?_ She thought to herself continuing her gaze upon the scenery passing her by.

HGSSHGSSHG

To say that Professor Severus Snape was in a foul mood would have been the understatement of the century. The students loitering in the halls seemed to sense his foreboding and vacated the area immediately.

As he approached the Headmaster's gaurdian statue he mumbled, "Lemon Drops." and entered. His trip had been tiring and all he was looking forward to was pouring himself a stiff drink and soaking in a hot bath for half the night before passing out, but no... Dumbledore had to be alerted right away. He had be informed the second Severus returned from one of his trips with the Dark Lord.

A swift knock on the door and a mumbled 'enter' and here he was sitting in front of Dumbledore ready to ramble off his report and go to bed. Thank Merlin it was the holidays!

"Good day Severus!" the gray bearded man cheered in his large chair. The dark haired man wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"It'd be a better day if I wasn't here!" he replied crossly.

"Nonsense! Never wish away your life, Severus. We have had some excitement here today, but first let's get to your report." Dumbledore ushered him into a chair across from his own offering him a cup of strong tea.

"Don't you have anything stronger, Albus?" the annoyed man snapped.

"Not so early in the day, my boy." he cleared his throat. "Now what news?"

"Things have been quiet recently which is never a good thing. The calm before the storm if you will." To this Dumbledore nodded in agreement, but let Snape continue. "He has mentioned an interest in Potter's friends, but as to what specifically he is planning, I don't know." he bowed his head a bit. The damnable Dark Lord was always so secretive when it came to his next big plan which always gave Severus the biggest headache imaginable.

"The Weasleys are pretty well protected and Miss Granger's family is in the Muggle world which oddly enough provides them with some protection." Dumbledore pondered.

"Shouldn't the Grangers be given some protection?"

"Yes, I think we'll do that next. If Tom is smart he'll go after Miss Granger."

"Why do you say that?" Severus snapped thoroughly annoyed at the Know-it-all.

"Don't be so cranky, Severus. You must have noticed how intelligent she is and how much Harry depends upon her."

"I suppose." he gruffed.

"Watching her is going to be a bit more challenging this holiday, so we best come up with a good plan."

"Why challenging?" when Dumbledore failed to answer just sat there drinking his tea with an amused expression on his face, Severus' eye started to twitch. _I know I'm not going to like whatever he's about to tell me!_

"Well you see, Severus, we had a small mishap yesterday while you were away. It appears that Miss Granger was working on a potion and something went wrong." he paused to take a sip while Severus turned red with anger.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS SHE DOING IN MY LAB?" he shouted.

"Extra credit project I believe."

"Without clearing it with me." Snape shook with rage. "Oh ho, that Granger girl is going to be in detention for years! I'll see her lose every single house point Gryffindor has collected this year." _Things are looking up._

Ignoring his rage, Dumbledore continued, "Thankfully she wasn't hurt."

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere in there." he sneered.

"She has split herself into two aspects of her personality."

"WHAT?"

HGSSHGSSHG

Mya came back to the compartment and noticed Ginny was sitting alone. Puzzled she looked around and found no one. The aisle was completely quiet.

"Hello Mya? Or is it you Hermione?" Ginny said looking away from the window and away from her day dreaming.

"Oh it's Mya." she said cheerfully as she pointed to her colored bracelet. "You look a little pensive Ginny. Is there something you want to talk about?"

The red head looked up in confusion. "I didn't know you liked to have girly talks."

"That is Hermione, not me. I actually enjoy a girly conversation now and then. Too often it gets boring, but we are girls are we not? We need to giggle and gush, it's biologically proven."

Ginny snorted a laugh and then burst into a fit of giggles. "I have never heard it put that way before."

Mya flipped her curly hair over her shoulder, "Ginny, just try to remember that even if Hermione says she not interested, sometimes she just says that so she doesn't seem immature."

"Are you suggesting I force Hermione, er I mean you into girl talk?" Ginny grinned at the thought.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, but enough about me and my less fun counterpart. What did I interrupt?"

The red headed Gryffindor sighed. "I don't know. Harry and I have been trying to date and nothing seems to be working out right."

"Is there a right way to date someone?"

"No, yes, I don't know. When I was dating Corner or Dean it was alright, but with Harry I suppose I just expected you know... fireworks!" she groaned at her own confusion.

"Well keep in mind Harry's mind has been Voldemort focused for the past couple of years. He has been training harder than ever to beat him. Maybe after Voldemort is dead he will be able to focus on you?"

"I know, but then I worry..." she paused gnawing on her lower lip. "I worry that he'll change."

"Change will happen regardless, but you fear he'll change into something you aren't attracted to or interested in like that?"

"Exactly!" Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief having someone else understand her confused thoughts. "It's already changing, I can feel it."

"How do you know it's changing?" Mya ever curious asked.

"It's in his kiss." she sighed, "I can feel it when he kisses me."

"How?"

"When we first started going out, he was powerful, passionate, and overwhelming. It was incredible." Ginny's brown eyes sparkled at the memory.

"I wonder how that feels?" Mya pondered softly.

"Wait, what?" Ginny stared at her friend. "You've never been kissed like that?"

Mya shook her head, "No! When do I look like I have time for passionate snogging?"

"Well," Ginny sputtered, "I thought at the Yule Ball Krum and you might have..."

"Yes, well Viktor and I did snog, but it certainly wasn't fireworks." Mya sighed.

"What about Ron? I heard you kissed him yesterday."

"Gods no!" Mya cried. "Although... I wonder." she paused with a curious look in her brown eyes.

"You wonder, what?" Ginny asked.

"If kissing a boy is different than kissing a girl."

"What?" Ginny cried turning as red as her hair.

"Come on, haven't you ever wondered?" Mya rolled her eyes at her friend's embarrassment.

"No." Ginny hissed.

"You will never know if you've never tried." Mya winked at her. Ginny's face felt on fire and her heart was racing.

"You are definitely not Hermione Granger!"

"Yes I am, I'm just a side you rarely see." she smiled.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Ginny asked turning redder if that were possible.

"No actually I haven't, but then again look at my dorm-mates, I don't exactly have the best choices." she looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "I sadly wasn't able to dorm with you, Ginny."

"What?" Ginny sputtered feeling a shiver of anticipation creep up her spine. Her curiosity was growing.

"I'm just saying that you're far more interesting than the girls I room with."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, but when she looked up she saw Hermione er Mya was leaning almost on top of her. The sixth year Gryffindor didn't know what to say, but kept focusing on breathing. _In and out, in and out... that's the plan Ginny!_

Mya's eyes were lit with curiosity and attraction. She liked Ginny's spunky personality and cheerful disposition unless you double crossed her and then she was mean as a snake. She ran her fingers through a couple of stray strands of her flaming red hair. It was smooth and shiny. _I'm so envious!_ Mya noticed Ginny's cheeks darkened to a deep red and it made her want to smile. _I kind of like putting her on the ropes here!_

She leaned forward, "Haven't you ever wondered?" she whispered as she took Ginny's lips to hers. The red head had no idea how to react. Ginny kept her lips tight, but didn't fight or pull away. Mya's tongue licked wanting to go further. Ginny gasped at the shock as Mya slid her tongue along Ginny's tongue.

Still holding onto that strand of hair, Mya pulled her gently toward her and into Mya's lap. Ginny turned to straddle the curly haired brunette's hips and began to run her hands through Mya's lush curls. Ginny couldn't describe what she felt. It was hot and intense.

Out of breath they pulled apart; both pinked cheeked girls just sat there trying to catch their breaths when they heard voice just outside the compartment. Ginny quickly jumped off Mya's lap and brushed out the wrinkles in her robes. Mya did the same, but at a much slower pace. Apparently she didn't care as much about getting caught. Ginny was pleasnatly surprised about Mya's attitude.

"Fireworks?" Mya asked just before the boys opened the door.

"Hot, yes. Intense, yes, but not quite the fireworks I was hoping for."

"That's alright Gin, you will find it. I know I hope I do." she gave the red head one last wink before she got up and pushed herself past Harry and Ron excusing herself to the loo. What she really wanted to do was find her other half. _Where could she be?_

Harry and Ron walked in to see Ginny's bright red face and guilty expression.

"What's up with you?" they asked. Ginny sighed and said, "Girl talk." that shut the boys up. After the age of 13 they knew what 'Girl Talk' meant... womenly things they did NOT want to know about.

Ginny ignored them and kept staring out the window, _It's going to be a long holiday!_

**TBC**

**AN:** I know it's been a while since I updated and I can blame my other story, family, laziness, or school but it more comes down to the fact that I was stuck on the story. I couldn't figure out where to go from here that would be enjoyable and entertaining for you and for me. So I hope I found that here and you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review... This is supposed to be for fun so review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Split** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 4- Neville and Remus (Again, not together ^_^)

Hermione was wandering the train patrolling. She felt a little uneasy leaving her doppelganger behind, but figured at least Ginny would keep her in line. _If the boys won't, Ginny will be sure things don't get out of hand._ She thought to herself as she dutifully kept an eye out for any rulebreakers. The atmosphere on the train was pretty jovial as Christmas quickly approached. She felt a small pang of sadness when she realized she wasn't going to be spending time with her parents. She truly missed their holiday traditions. _Next year we will spend Christmas together. I don't care if I have to drag Ron and Harry with me or leave them behind; I will spend next year with my parents._ She resolved herself as she found her doppelganger chatting with Dean and Neville.

"So you boys excited for Christmas?" Mya asked cheerfully. Hermione narrowed her eyes upon her counterpart. _OH no she doesn't. She may have made eyes with Malfoy today, but I will hex her into next week if she thinks she can tart my reputation up in just two days! _

Neville blushed at her flirtatious manner while Dean grinned at her cheekily. "Our last Christmas holiday from Hogwarts, you bet we're going to enjoy it."

Neville smiled at Mya, "Gran and I are planning on visiting from friends this holiday."

"Oh who? Anyone I know?" Mya asked twirling a curl on her finger. Hermione wanted to die of embarrassment.

Neville coughed, "Maybe." he leaned closer to her ear. He was so close he could smell her fragrance. She smelt of lavender. It was heavenly. Taking the opportunity to inhale it slightly, he internally sighed at the smell. _Gods, she smells fantastic._ He whispered, "The Order." Mya quickly nodded.

Dean stood there confused when some of the other Gryffindor boys pulled him away. "Have a good holiday Hermione." Mya didn't have time to correct him.

"You're Mya, right?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I am. Neville, I look forward to seeing you later." she said quietly.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione yanked Mya away hissing violently.

"Hiya Hermione." Neville said cheerfully. "Hope you have a good Christmas. Anyway..." and with that the shy Gryffindor bolted as fast as he could.

"Just what do you think you're doing acting like some little tart, tarnishing my long earned reputation." Hermione spat angrily.

Mya didn't take the bait, but kept calm, "Hermione, just who do you think you're fooling. We're clever, but haven't you figured out yet that you can flirt and have fun and still be taken seriously."

"No you can't!" Hermione hissed. "Now I want you to go back to the compartment before you cause any more rumors to spread about me."

"You know I don't like Neville or Dean that way. You know who we like." Mya said calmly.

"I know, but I can never have him so instead I will stop parading about like a trollop and maybe just maybe he might take me serious enough one day." Hermione's anger was spent. She knew arguing with herself was foolish and a waste of energy.

"I don't think that's going to win his heart and I think you know it."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I am the main Hermione Granger so what I say goes!"

Mya knew she could argue more and get into a deep debate over it or she could just walk away. Mya without another word marched away from her counterpart tears welling up in her eyes. Oddly enough Hermione stood there tearing up as well. The only difference was that Hermione was crying because her life was so out of control while Mya cried fearing she'd never be enough to be with the man she loved.

HGSSHGSSHG

Neville walked along the aisle the train happy to be away from schoolwork, but couldn't deny this pang of loneliness. Every year it was always the same. Christmas Eve dinner with Gran and then visiting his parents Christmas morning. There was never anyone his own age to hang out with and seeing his parents always made him sad, but he had to be there for them just as they would have done for him. Just once he'd love to be able to invite a girl over. It'd get his Gran to spot yammering about his lack of dates. Always going on about how popular his dad was. Neville try as he might was just too shy to be a ladies man. There were so few girls he could just talk to. He had hoped that after the Yule Ball Ginny Weasley might have considered, but she confessed her feelings for Harry and blew that pipe dream out of the water.

Just as he was thinking of Ginny he looked into the compartment he was passing and saw the petite slender red head sitting alone. Plucking up his courage he knocked and let himself in.

"Hello there Ginny. Where are Ron and Harry?"

Ginny who had been just enjoying the view and trying to cool her blush from earlier turned to face her old date Neville. She liked him well enough despite his being so shy. He didn't have as much bravado as Harry or even Ron, but he was always considerate and pleasant to her. He had even bought her a little bracelet for the Yule Ball back in her third year. _I think I still have it... somewhere._ She always felt bad about confessing her feelings for Harry that night. She had a wonderful time, but her big mouth had to ruin it. But looking at Neville now was something of a surprise. Now he had grew out of his flabby youth and into a tower. His eyes still shy to the outside observer, but Ginny could tell he was just being thoughtful. Ginny felt her heart race when his eyes met hers. His soft dark brown eyes like the color of earth so rich and purposeful.

For a moment Ginny couldn't remember what he had asked. She stuttered and felt her cheeks get hot again. _OH no! Shit! Ginny cool it, cool it, COOL IT! He's going to think something's wrong._

"Ginny are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I kind of spaced out there for a moment. Must be the end of the term has melted my brain." Ginny smiled sweetly at him. "Excited for the holiday?" she asked.

Neville's smile brightened before stopping short.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked ushering him to sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing really." Neville said shyly. He didn't want to burden her with his gloomy holiday spirit.

"You can tell me. I know we're not terribly close, but I still consider you a friend." Ginny almost regretted those words. _Why would I regret it? He is a friend and I have a BOYFRIEND!_

Neville could feel his heart sink a bit, but was shocked to see Ginny reach out and gently touched his hand. That simple touch, the brush of human contact that had been missing so much in his life was like a crack in a dam and a flood of emotion overpowered him. Every holiday he had missed of having loving affectionate parents, forced to endure his strong willed old fashioned Grandmother. He loved his Gran, she was the only family he had left, but so rarely did she touch him. He felt the tears build behind his eyes, but he willed them back. _I will NOT cry in front of her._

"Are you alright?" Ginny felt awful. _Is Christmas that bad for him? Wait Christmas! He goes to see his parents every year. Oh damn it Ginny! Great, way to remind him of his loneliness._ "I'm sorry Neville, I forgot."

"You forgot what?" Neville asked his voice strained under the emotion.

"Your parents." she gulped. Neville looked up at her surprised that she knew.

"I want to see them. I love them. They would do the same for me, but it just gets..." he paused trying to quell his emotions.

"hard, I can see that. I have an idea, Neville. Why don't you come to Christmas dinner at the Burrow? Mum would love to have you and your Grandmother there. Hermione and well Mya and Harry are going to be there." Ginny offered. Neville could feel his heart lift. _She's so kind and welcoming. And she doesn't even realize it. Damn, Harry's a lucky bloke._

"That sounds like fun."

"Of course you'll have to put up with my brothers, but fear not, I'm sure you can handle whatever they throw your way. If not, Hermione and I can put a lid on them." Ginny smiled pulling Neville into a warm Weasley hug. The contact floored Neville. He remembered why he had asked Ginny to the ball. _Because she is the kindest, most selfless person I know!_ He held onto her for a moment wishing... well wishing lots of things.

She whispered into his ear, "Just know Neville that you have friends."

Ginny felt her heart squeeze a bit. _I wish I had done this years ago. How lonely it must have been for him each year to go home to just his grandmother and ill parents. I'm sure Mum will be surprised to have them over, but she wouldn't say no. Not to the Longbottoms. _

Neville quickly realized that a part of him, a male part was beginning to show itself due to Ginny's warm, delightful embrace. He coughed slightly pulling out of her arms, but he never stopped smiling.

"Thank Gin! I needed that. And I don't get too down about it. It just kind of hit me, you know."

"I know. Sometimes you just need a hug and a good friend."

"That I do. And I'm glad to have you as one." he said grinning as he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "I'll see you around Ginny. Owl me. And wish your family Happy Christmas for me."

"You do the same," Ginny whispered. Her heart was hammering and her breath was short. _What the hell was that? All that over a little peck on the cheek. _That didn't stop her from reaching for the spot on her cheek with fingers and felt it. _Oh no! Fireworks. _

HGSSHGSSHG

The train pulled into Platform 9 and ¾ right on schedule. Molly stood there with Remus Lupin waiting for the troupe to get off the train. The weather was right bitter that day as Lupin cast a stronger warming charm over him. _He needs to get some new warmer clothes. If I have it my way I'll make something for him for Christmas. Then he can't possibly turn it down._

"Do you see them Remus? You're so much taller than I am." Molly asked trying to see over the massive wave of children coming off the train and into the arms of family and friends.

"Not yet, Molly."

"Mum! We're over here." Ron bellowed waving to her. Ronald had grown at least an inch or two since September as he was quickly able to spot her carrot like hair.

"Oh there they are!" Molly gushed rushing toward hers and her surrogate children.

"Mum! You're killing us." Ron choked as Molly hugged Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"Hermione?" Molly looked up to see two Hermiones standing side by side. One looking horribly embarrassed and other just smiling as if it was normal.

"What happened to you?" Remus choked back a laugh.

Hermione groaned. "Can we please talk about this later. I feel horrible enough as is about it."

"Don't mind her Remus, she'll get over it." Mya said smiling. "They call me Mya."

"Don't call him _Remus_. He was your professor. Show some respect." Hermione hissed.

"Well he's not my professor anymore," she smirked knowingly.

"Ugh!" was all she could say.

Molly and Remus shared a look and ushered the kids from the platform.

"Slight change in plans, everyone." Remus said. "We're not going to the Burrow."

"We're not?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not safe." And then it dawned on everyone. The only place safer was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. With a swift wave of wands, they all were transported to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"So care to explain why there are two Hermiones in my living room?" A jovial voice rang out. Sirius and Tonks followed behind him out of the kitchen. Tonks quickly gave her boyfriend Remus a quick peck on the lips. Didn't want to over do it with a room full of impressionable youth.

"Sirius." Harry flew into his godfather's arms happy to see him.

"Harry, I'm glad you could make it." Sirius smiled at his godson. Truly that was all the ex-convict could want this year was to spend time with his godson and friends. "That still doesn't answer my question..."

"I have to admit I'm curious as well." Remus grinned at the blushing Hermione.

"I am Mya. Hermione's wilder side. We tried to make a Splitting Potion, but something went wrong and we ended up splitting into two aspects of our personalities." Mya explained. Sirius's face went blank for a moment before he burst out laughing! Doubled over he couldn't contain his laughter. Even Remus was snorting trying to hold it in.

"Great! Haha ha! Laugh it up you two." Hermione shouted her face heating up as she fled the room and up to her room.

"Sorry about Hermione. She's just embarrassed about making a mistake. Especially since Professor Snape didn't know about it."

"Oh it just gets better and better." Sirius choked out.

"Sirius are you alright?" Harry asked helping him off the floor.

"Yep! Thanks pup for that. So Mya..." Sirius raised an eyebrow which had Moony on red alert. Sirius only got that cocky look when he was about to cause trouble. "You are Hermione's wilder side?"

She kept a calm expression, but she could tell that Padfoot had something in the works. "Yes."

"What like reading after hours?" Sirius teased.

"Nope." she said with a shake of her head.

"Oh come on now, you have to tell me. There has to be more you're not telling." Sirius grinned at her.

"Well..." she drawlled. Ginny for a moment felt hot. _Is she going to tell them that she snogged me? __Oh Holy Hell Fire I hope not. That's the last thing I need to explain to Harry especially now..._

"She kissed Ron yesterday." Harry offered.

"Yes, I did, didn't I." Mya confessed calmly.

"There's more than a little kiss here. I can smell it." Sirius egged her on.

"Smell?"

"Well I am a dog you know."

"Yes, I know." she said with a smile. "It was just a kiss. I thought I might be attracted to him so I gave him a little kiss. It just wasn't meant to be."

"So are you saying you've kissed other wizards."

"No." Mya winked at Ginny. The red head thought she was going to burst into flames her cheeks were so red.

"Well if you're offering kisses to wizards, I think I should get a shot." Sirius teased.

"Now Sirius. You've had your fun." Remus started in on him, but as per usual Padfoot ignored his friend.

"Call it an early Christmas present." he cheekily grinned at her. Mya gave him a sly devious smile before she walked right past him and pulled Remus into a tight lipped but hard kiss. Remus' eyes bulged out in surprise, his face grew hot. Hermione's lips were so soft and warm. He had to admit she was one lovely lady.

"Mya!" Harry and Ron scolded. "He's involved with Tonks!" To which Tonks busted into a fit of giggles. The pink haired witch watched Sirius jaw drop in surprise. _That's probably the first time in history a woman who is not his cousin has chosen Remus over him. HA!_ And then she noticed her boyfriend's surprised expression and another fit of giggles took her over again.

Mya released Remus slightly blushing as she gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered, "Don't worry it was just to show Padfoot up."

Remus quickly coughed still quite pink cheeked puffed his chest out a bit. "Well why don't we go settle in Dora?"

"Just remember 'silencing charms'" Mya teased them. Sirius' jaw was still touching the bottom of the floor.

"You..." Sirius started to get his voice back, "you did that on purpose. Just to show me up?"

"Yep! Serves you right. Your ego is a bit too large."

"What the hell happened here?" Ron asked completely confused.

"Second that." Harry added.

Snickering Sirius explained. "She just kissed Remus to show that she found Remus more attractive than me."

"You're just lucky that Tonks is so understanding." Harry said.

Mya giggled twirling a little curl, "She knew what I was up to, because she knows Sirius so well. And she trusts her boyfriend."

"Why don't we get settled in." Ginny suggested. Harry smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a little kiss. Ginny didn't want to shirk away, but she felt wrong. She knew she needed Mya's help. "Mya, we should get up there. Probably need to see about Hermione."

"Right. After you."

**TBC **

**AN:** Sorry it got so serious and depressing initially. This is supposed to be a fun fic. What the hell is all this drama doing in here? Blame February like I do every year. It always makes me so depressed. I'm surprised at how easily this chapter came out of me. I mean I posted the third and then suddenly like the flood gates letting loose all this came out of it. Maybe I should use some of this flood to finish some of my other stories. You think?

Oh and I've come to a conclusion... I am so over cannon pairings. I know I kept Tonks and Remus together, but that's about it. I like JK, don't get me wrong, but even the most loyal fan must admit that she is pretty terrible at romance. Creating a new world, writing a coming of age story with a battle between good and evil, and filling a story about redemption and love: yes she is very good at, but romance really isn't her forte. So I reject most of her pairings and substitute my own!

Thanks for reading and please review~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Split** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 5- Truth or Dare

Harry walked the long way to Hermione and Ginny's room. While Harry couldn't be called an idiot unless it was Professor Snape, he knew he wasn't particularly brilliant. The raven haired boy followed hunches and listened to his gut. That was, of course, both a good thing and a bad thing. Yet something was plaguing him.

The past couple of months dating Ginny had felt like a dream come true. She was fiery and strong willed. She fought with everything she had and her kisses had been like delectable flames, but recently the fire was cooled. It felt like an echo anymore. _What if..._ doubts and fears seeping into his skin _she just wanted the Boy Who Lived and now doesn't find that it lives up to expectation? What if I'm doing something wrong?_ He tried to shake his darker thoughts and quell them with the knowledge that Ginny was his girlfriend and it was probably just stress or school that had her less excited to see him.

Putting those thoughts to bed he gently knocked on Hermione's door. A soft 'Come in' ushered him into their comfortable bedroom.

Hermione sat there on the bed looking so forlorn, Harry wanted to pull her into a tight hug.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked.

She snorted most unladylike. "That doppleganger is ruining everything! I have NEVER had romantic feelings," she sniffed back a tear. "for Professor Lupin, but she doesn't care. She puts on airs and everyone is having more fun with her than with me."

Harry would have laughed at how adorable his best girl friend was pouting if it wouldn't have gotten him a curse or two thrown at him.

"Hermione, they love you! Remus and Tonks know you... I mean Mya was only doing that to get a rise out of Sirius." Harry patted her head affectionately. "You and Mya are the same person. We all know that."

"I know that!" she shrieked tears streaming down her face. "It's just... it's so hard watching her laugh and joke and knowing that is within me!"

"Why, Hermione? Can you even answer why it bothers you so?" Harry gripped her shoulders tightly and giving her a slight shake trying to shake some sense into her.

Hermione felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "Because I think she's a better me than I am."

"I'm not as brilliant as you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Mya you?" Harry asked easing his grip slightly, but refusing to let go. "You're going to talk this out Hermione Granger."

"It's just that I've always been so controlled and responsible, I thought when I entered the Magical world I would belong somewhere, but then I got to Hogwarts and found out that I still didn't belong. After Ron said that horrible comment." she brushed her tears angrily.

Harry sighed, "I know we were both idiots. Forgive us? We were both idiot eleven year old boys with no clue about girls or manners or really anything." Harry smiled at her. Hermione's brown eyes warmed a bit as a smile crept into her frown.

"I know. You two really were impossible."

"And we stayed friends! Bossy, brilliant, and all."

"But Harry, Mya is still me. I had no idea I could joke like that or tease Sirius like that. Although after how many times he's taken the mickey out on me, I suppose it is justice that he got some of his own!" Hermione Granger scolded like always.

"Hermione, no one is just one shade of person. We are all different inside ourselves. What we show the world is just one part of us. Like take me for example. I'm the Boy Who Lived, but is that all I am?"

"No, you're such a good friend."

"And a seventeen year old boy with a saving people complex. I have dashed into the fray so many times that my enemies have picked up on it. I can be demanding and not listen to others when they try to tell me that this is a trap." he smirked at his curly haired friend. "See I am not just one thing and neither are you. I am just glad that I don't have my other self out there. What if something hidden me was really out there, like gay and in love with Malfoy*"

Hermione choked on her laughter snorting until she was on her back laughing.

"Feel better?" Harry asked.

"Immensely. Thank you! You're a good friend."

"Anything for you!"

"So gay and in love with Malfoy, eh?" Hermione teased raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!"

"Speaking of love, how are things with Ginny?"

"Uh," Harry nervously ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "I don't know."

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked now concerned.

"Well there... it's silly really. It's just that the spark isn't there anymore. I mean we still spend a fair amount of time together and it's great being together, but when I kiss her I used to feel her passion." Harry stopped instantly beet red from using the word '_passion'_.

"Come on Harry, I talk to Ginny too. You can say the words, I've already heard most of them from her anyway." Hermione openly admitted trying not giggle at her best friend's embarrassment.

"It's just that her kisses feel off and I know that I may be looking far too deep into this, but I have survived most of the things in my life by paying attention to my hunches and this is one of those hunches. I can feel it in my gut that something isn't right."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"I don't want to come across all demanding. It could be nothing and if it is I'll feel relieved but like a big idiot."

"Well I can't say anything since she's mostly normal around me. She hasn't said anything about it. Maybe she's trying to work something out on her own and when she's made up her mind she'll tell you."

"Sounds like logical, just like you."

"Well part of me anyway," Hermione smiled warmly at her friend.

"That's our girl!" he pulled her into a hug. "Knew you were brilliant."

HGMGHGMGHGMG

Once the teenagers were settled and out of the parlor, Remus sat down by the fire and put up his tired feet. Feeling the warmth of the fire seep into his chilled toes especially the foot that had a large hole in the bottom, he sighed and started to get engrossed in a book. The house always felt so full of life now that it was Headquarters. When Sirius had described the place during their boyhood years, he had always said it resembled a cave full of bats. Blood sucking bats had been his exact words. _And just look at it now. Full of rambunctious teenagers and adults with no roots or homelife. _It warmed his heart to see a bat cave become a home.

"Whatcha doing?" came the cheerful perky voice of his lover. Why he got involved with that little pink haired minx, no one can say, but Remus thinks that it might have something to do with the fact that she was always so warm, open, and loving from the first moment they met.

Not taking his eyes off his book, he smiled, "Reading, Dora. It's what some of us do." He teased her about her lack of books. She always scoffed and said, 'give me real life.'

"Bah! That's not nearly as entertaining as messing with these young impressionable youths wandering about." Tonks dipped her shoulder length pink hair to brush against his ear as she started to nibble on his neck. The old wolf might have been old, but he was far from dead.

He growled tugging on her hair lightly, "Don't start something you're not going to finish, Dora."

He could feel the blood rush to his lower half when she whispered, "I do intend to finish... if you'll put that book down."

In a flash, he had set the book down and pulled his lover into his lap. She shrieked in delight. "I love it when your wolf side comes out to play."

"Don't push it Dora!" he snarled a warning.

Putting on her sexiest pout, she whimpered. It made Remus want her all the more. Wanting her, needing her... it was all beginning to blur. He felt his wolf side urging him to pin her against the wall and fuck her senseless.

"Push it? Me!" she feigned shock and innocence.

Remus could feel his desire. It was so loud, it was like a loud drum in his ear. "You better watch it, Tonks. You may not like what you get." he gave her a feral warning. To which she merely smiled.

"I'll tell you what I'd like... I'd like for you to take me against the wall right here and now. No locking charms or silencing charms. Let's see if you're up to the challenge."

His wolf growled and threw his sexy lover on the ground and landed almost instantly on top of her. Thankfully the carpet was soft enough. "I don't play by your rules Tonks!"

She couldn't hide her delight as the pink cheeked beauty grew her hair out and turned it a vibrant red. Remus couldn't help but smile. No one saw Tonks in red hair. That was for him and him alone. He drew her into a passionate deep kiss. The kind that turned her insides to molten lava. She moaned softly.

"Shh, my dear. They will hear you." Remus gave her a wolfish grin.

"I was actually kidding about that." Tonks tried to say softly, but it came out in a moan as her older lover gave her breast grope and peppered her with kisses.

He smirked at her, "Well now where would be the fun in that?" And that was the last coherent thought either of them had.

HGMGHGMGHGMG

The meal was thankfully uneventful except for the flushed and glowing expressions coming from Remus and Tonks. Molly gathered the children and practically force fed Ron who tried to get her to back off, but to no avail. She tried to urge Harry and Ginny's appetite, but both seemed to be in a fairly somber and quiet mood. Hermione and Mya were trying their best to ignore each other's existence.

Sirius kept giving Remus a not so subtle waggle of his eyebrows while Remus promptly ignored his oldest friend. If he looked he knew he would not be able to contain a wolfish grin. Sirius had always been able to ferret out _that_ kind of information much to Remus's annoyance. He tried his best to pay attention to Hermione's career plans.

"I always thought about getting involved with the treatment of magical creatures. It would be fascinating to learn more about other creatures and ensure they have rights." Remus couldn't help but smile over this. He knew his being a werewolf influenced her opinion after she learned about what terrible laws were out there for werewolves. Well that and house elves were the two big influences in her career path. "I would love to see House Elves be able to take vacations and have some say over the people they serve. Like Dobby, who wanted to leave the Malfoys employ. Why shouldn't they be able to choose who they work for?"

"Have you considered anything else? With your mind you could do almost anything you wanted." Remus asked curious about her response, but was slightly distracted by Mya's almost incredulous glare.

"I haven't thought about much else. Maybe I'll get into something different later. After I save the elves, of course."

Mya snorted angrily, "That's a lie."

"It is not!" Hermione hissed.

"Like you haven't thought that helping the elves to be a bit pointless or the fact that you'll be positively bored once you accomplish that little goal. You know you dream of bigger things!" she snapped. Hermione turned a dark shade of purple.

"Now girls!" Molly scolded. "Eat up!" As if food was more important than this! The entire group stopped eating and watched the argument between the two Hermiones unfold.

"Helping the elves is NOT pointless!" Hermione shrieked.

"You can lie to them all you want, but I know you... I am you!"

"You're just trying to start something. Listen, I know I have wavered in my pursuit of equal rights for house elves, but I still think it is a worthwhile pursuit." Hermione tried to reason with her other side, hoping that Mya wouldn't mention the other career options she had considered.

"Think about it, Hermione. People have been telling us for years that they are happy serving others. Who are you to criticize how they seek their happiness. I know why! It's because it's not in accordance to your perception of happiness. That is why we are terrible at Divination and the like... we need structure and rules."

Hermione could feel her anger roar, but she didn't know what to do with it. If it were Harry or Ron, she'd cry or hex them and stomp off for a little bit, but with herself? She had no idea. Feeling the tears start to prick her eyes made her more annoyed. She was crying in front of herself. And as much as she wished to deny it and had denied it, inside she couldn't.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Remus tried to bring the two bushy brunettes back around, "So Mya, what has your side of Hermione's personality considered going into?"

"Lots of things. I would love to work in a library, but that wouldn't be quite as stimulating for me. I thought about many subjects and working under as an apprentice and then trying for a Mastery in something. Trouble is that I don't know quite what to do into." Mya blushed slightly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't say which subject she had been heavily considering.

Hermione glared at her counterpart to drop the subject and thankfully Mya took the hint. The conversation then flowed into Fred and George's latest experiment while Molly fettered about as always.

As evening set in, Molly and Arthur turned in making Remus promise to ensure that the children behaved. Sirius promised, but unfortunately his word didn't mean much to the great Molly Weasley.

"So what shall we do with our time?" Sirius clapped his hands together in anticipation.

A chorus of moans filled the parlor. While the teenagers were close to Sirius, Remus, and Tonks and loved them all, they were teenagers afterall. Adults meant nothing fun.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Mya pipped up smirking at Sirius in a most mischievous way. He had to admit, Sirius loved Mya's attitude. For a moment or two he completely forgot that it was Hermione he was dealing with.

"Let's make it even more interesting." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the group. Remus sat up a little straighter alarmed for he knew first hand what that look meant!

"Now Sirius..." the responsible Remus tried to deter his oldest friend, but Sirius was not a force to be stopped so easily.

"Oh hush you old fusspot! I just meant we take a mild dose of vertiaserum. It will just compel us to tell the truth, but not divulge your soul." Sirius winked. "Isn't there some questions you've been dying to know about everyone." The temptation was too great. Ron wanted to know why it would never work out with Hermione. Harry wanted to know what Ginny was up to. Mya wanted everyone to learn something new about her and Hermione just wanted to run for the hills.

"Well let's get this party started!" Tonks chirped after everyone had taken their bit. It would only last for an hour.

"Who goes first?" Ginny asked.

"Any volunteers?" Sirius scanned the group of teens.

"I'll go!" Tonks volunteered. "Alright, Remus," she smiled sinfully. Remus' ears reddened as he hoped and prayed there was a benevolent diety out there which would forbid Tonks from asking any personal questions especially about sex. They may be teenagers, but he knew they didn't want to have mental pictures of their old werewolf professor getting it on. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, truth." he responded softly his eyes begging Tonks to walk carefully.

"First crush?" she asked her eyes twinkled.

Remus turned red as Sirius started to snicker. "Lily." he said softly. Harry looked up at him in surprise and then glared.

"You had a crush on my mum?" he asked his voice tight. Hermione, Mya, and Ginny giggled. "What?" he snapped at his friends.

"It's nothing Harry." Hermione said. Thankfully Mya and Ginny were more honest.

"It's just that you have this whole complex that your dad was the only one with your mum. It's adorable." Mya said chuckling into her pumpkin juice.

"To be fair, I was only 13 at the time and James hadn't made a move on her yet. Obviously the crush didn't last." his cheeks flushed as Sirius stopped holding back his snickers and laughed so hard he had to brace himself. "It wasn't that funny, Sirius!" he snapped at his oldest friend.

"Oh that's not as funny as when you tried to ask her out!" he said between gasps.

"You asked her out?" Harry's expression darkened.

"Just think Harry, you could have been Remus' kid instead of James'." Mya said with a giggle. Harry turned a little pale at the thought.

"Nothing against you Professor, but I..."

"No need to explain. That's quite alright. I didn't have a shot with her anyway. There was no chance of you being mine. That was for sure."

Sirius continued to laugh as he added, "Especially after the way you asked her to Hogsmeade."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Well let's just say I was not the most articulate 13 year old boy." his ears reddened.

"I'll say," Sirius dried his tears. "he stuttered so badly that you could barely make out what he said and then James came by wanting to hide from Filch and she got so caught up with yelling at your dad, she forgot completely about Remus asking her out. And he didn't try again because she swore she would never go out with anyone who hung out with James Potter."

"Didn't that make you angry with James?" Mya asked.

"No, well at first yes, but then I realized that I was too shy to ask her and it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. Years later she told me she was going to turn me down anyway if James hadn't interrupted." He coughed lightly and then continued the game. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"As if you have to ask, dare!"

"Redo that dance you did to impress Helen Sparks in fifth year." Remus said with a sly smile. This was payback, 100% payback and Remus was not above enjoying it!

Sirius paled for a moment. Everyone thought for the briefest of moments that Sirius Orion Black was honestly going to back out of a dare, but true to Black's style he shook it off. "Clothes are staying on. My cousin is present."

"And she appreciates it!" Tonks giggled.

Sirius waved his wand and cued up some music. It had a disco beat as Sirius muttered something about the 70's and backed up. Ginny, Hermione, and Mya couldn't hide their blushes. Not that any of them had a huge crush or anything on Sirius, but he did exude a ton of sexual tension and flirtatious innuendos that made it hard not to flush when he cranked up the heat. No woman was a immune with the exception of Tonks, but they were cousins so... no!

He turned his back to the group and began to shake his tight bum with small jerky shakes making his bum jiggle as the teenage girls went crimson. The boys could only laugh with pink cheeks. Sirius turned to his side and did some pelvic thrusts and then licked his finger like it burned. Shaking his hips in almost perfect rhythm with the disco beat, he waved his arms up and then down as he reached for his belt buckle. Ginny about died as she closed her eyes willing herself not to look.

"Gotcha!" Sirius smirked at the girls. Harry suddenly noticed the effect it was having on his girlfriend and the laughter died.

"Honestly Black, must you do that here!" a hard rich voice sneered at him. The group turned to abashedly stare at Professor Snape glaring at Sirius and then at Remus. "You're supposed to be adults. Well I can see Black never will be, but I had thought better of you Wolf!"

"Back off Snape," Sirius snapped. "We were just having a little fun. Nothing too serious." He smirked a bit at the pun.

"I can see that your ability to thrall a crowd hasn't changed, but do you honestly need to do that in front of my students." he snapped tiredly. Hermione got up enormously embarrassed. Mya simply smiled at him.

"Honestly Professor we're not that impressionable." she smiled ruefully at him. The entire room was still in surprise. No one talked to Professor Severus Snape like that. Ever! And here was the other half of Hermione acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Snape scowled at her.

"Granger!" he bellowed. "You two meet in the library in five minutes." And with that the dungeon bat was gone.

"Uh oh, Hermione, he looks down right vengeful." Harry commented with his sincerest condolences.

"He's probably angry about the potion mix up." Hermione sighed. This was not how she wanted to explain the problem to Snape. Mya just stood and straightened her clothes and smoothed down her hair, as if it would help much.

"Let's go see what's up Snape's arse?" Mya said with a giggle.

"Honestly, girls! I'll never understand 'em." Ron said confused.

"Me either." Harry commented as they watched their best friend head towards the library. "Ginny, a minute will you."

"What is it Harry? I'm tired and all I want to do is go to bed." Ginny sighed.

"We need to talk. Is something going on? I just have this feeling that something isn't right and if it isn't then we need to talk about it." Harry tried to ease the topic down gently, but knew he was failing miserably.

"You want to do this now?" Ginny whined slightly.

"Yes!" Harry snapped. "Something is going on! I know it, in my bones and my hunches have rarely been wrong. I want to know why things between us have suddenly cooled. Is it me? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Ginny sighed. She really didn't want to do this now, but Harry deserved the truth. "When we started going out, it was a dream come true for me. I had been dreaming about us for years, but I guess feelings change. It's not you. Honestly! You are a wonderful boyfriend, but I think we waited too long or missed the boat or something, because it doesn't feel the same anymore."

"The spark is just not there, is it?" Harry frowned slouching his shoulders in defeat.

"No it's not."

"Is there someone else?" Harry asked as Ginny's face became a brilliant red.

"Not really no!" she said quickly. The last thing she wanted Harry to think was that there was something going on between Neville and herself. There was nothing going on, but there was the glimmer of something.

"So we're done then." Harry sighed his eyes heavy and dull.

"Yes, I think so. I am so sorry to spring this on and during the Christmas holidays too. Can we try to be friends?"

"Friends?" Harry said incredulously. "No, not right now Ginny. Maybe... someday, but right now you're an ex and what I need is some space."

"Alright, space I can do." Ginny turned towards her door her eyes filling with tears, but she refused to let him see her cry and because she knew he'd be crying too.

**TBC**

AN: I really wanted Harry and Hermione to have a touching friendly moment together. I love these two as friends and even as a romantic pairing. The on screen chemistry between Dan and Emma was so warm and sexy I have fallen in love with Harmony pairing. As I say on my blog, don't knock it until you've tried it.

I know the truth or dare thing is a bit lame, but I wanted to write one and since I am writer and master puppeteer here, I made one! I had channel the dance that Hugh Grant gave in Love Actually. If you haven't seen that movie, please stop reading this and go watch it. It's amazing!

*That was a shout out to the fanart of the fanfiction that inspired me for this fic. Couldn't resist.

Read and Review... please!


End file.
